Test 1, 2, 3
by klutz101
Summary: Mimi wants to know if Roger would ever cheat on her. RogerMimi. written for 50rentedsmiles


Title: Test 1, 2, 3…  
Author: Lindsey  
Prompt: 33. Cheating  
Pairing: Roger/Mimi, an appearance by an OC also  
Feedback: much appreciated  
Word Count: 946  
Summary: Mimi wants to know if Roger would ever cheat on her.  
Rating: PG-13…just in case  
Author Notes: written for 50rentedsmiles. Do you know how hard it was for me to write a fic where Roger even talks to another girl! Trust me, it was HARD ;)  
Disclaimer: only in my dreams…

Since Roger never went to the Cat Scratch Club when Mimi was working (not that he didn't like to see her dance, he just felt uncomfortable watching old, perverted men touch her), he would usually either walk her to the club or walk her home; sometimes, even both.

Roger had arrived earlier than usual to pick his girlfriend up today, so he decided to wait backstage where he usually met Mimi. As he recalled, Mimi shared a dressing room with three other dancers. Mimi had told him once that the other girls never had the same shift as her, so he was welcome back there anytime when she was working.

Roger sat down in Mimi's chair and began to examine the pictures on the mirror, as he always did. There was a rare picture of Angel not in drag that had the words: _In Loving Memory_written in permanent marker above the image. There was also a picture of Mimi and him, kissing in the park during the fall; Maureen had snapped the picture with Joanne's camera to prove to Mimi and Roger that they were always making-out. After she had proved her point, Maureen had given the picture to Mimi as a small gift.

"May I help you?" a voice from the doorway asked, pulling Roger from his thoughts.

Standing at the door was a young woman with fiery red hair who was wearing a zebra printed robe over what Roger assumed was probably her work outfit. "No, I'm just waiting for my girlfriend, Mimi," Roger said to the woman.

"You Marquez's man?"

"Yeah," he replied, not really knowing who this stranger was.

"Figures. She talks about you nonstop at rehearsals. Always rambling on and on about how 'great' you are."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My name's Candy by the way," Mimi's coworker said, stretching out her hand to shake Roger's.

"I'm Roger," the songwriter said, shaking Candy's hand.

"I know." Candy walked over to Roger, untying the rope around her rope. "You're cute," she commented, removing the robe which revealed her wearing almost nothing.

"Uh, thank you," Roger replied nervously trying to focus on everything but the dancer's body.

"You're welcome," Candy said smiling seductively, seating herself on Roger's slap. Roger was completely shocked and immediately jumped to his feet, almost pushing Candy onto the ground.

"Uh, you know I should really be going. Mimi's probably wondering where I am…"

"Mimi's shift ends in five minutes, baby. That's plenty of time for a quickie." Candy smiled, wrapping her arms around Roger's waist and then began to plant a few kisses on his neck.

Roger, growing very uncomfortable, pushed Candy off of him. "Look, I realize that you like me, but I have a girlfriend, a girlfriend who I love very much, by the way, and wouldn't want to lose just because I let my dick do the thinking and not my head. I'm sure you're a nice gal, but I'm in love with Mimi."

"Whatever," Candy said, backing off Roger and trying to hide a smile. Candy slipped on her robe that had been discarded on the floor earlier.

Before he knew it, his Latina girlfriend—who he had just proclaimed his love for—came bouncing into the room.

"Hey, Roger!" Mimi said happily and walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him.

Candy cleared her throat, telling Mimi she was still in the room.

"Oh, hey Candy! What are you doing here?" Mimi asked as if she was reading a script.

"Just filling in for Monique. Poor thing twisted her ankle last night," Candy replied, winking at Mimi. Mimi nodded, knowing what that meant; it meant Roger had passed the test.

Mimi smiled brightly and leapt into Roger's arms, giving him another wet kiss.

"What was that for?" Roger asked, surprised.

"Just because I love you." Mimi grabbed his hand and began walking home to the loft.

"Mimi, I need to tell you something," Roger said nervously, not knowing exactly how to tell Mimi this. He had no idea how she was going to react.

"Does this something have to do with Candy?"

Roger looked at her. i How did she know that /i ? "Yeah."

"Then there's no need to tell me, Rog. I know what happened."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"How?"

Mimi stopped walking and faced Roger. "I might as well tell you."

"Tell me what?" Roger asked, stopping also.

"When I first started to work at the club, Candy was the only one my age so we bonded easily. We were the best of buds. My first boyfriend since getting the job at the Cat Scratch stared to hit on Candy while I was performing; she immediately told me and I dumped him. The two of us then came up with this idea that whenever we were to get a new boyfriend, we were to set up a little test to see if the new boyfriend would easily cheat or not."

"What I just went through was a test?" Roger asked, shocked his girlfriend and her friend were that smart.

"Yeah," Mimi smiled, "and you passed. If you hadn't you know I would've killed you right?"

"Yeah," Roger mumbled.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Mimi announced when they were only two blocks away from the loft.

"What kind of celebration?" Roger asked, intrigued, although he knew the answer.

"Oh, a very naughty celebration," Mimi replied mischievously, pulling Roger close to her.

Roger's arm draped around Mimi's shoulder. "Well, I can't wait then, babe."

"Neither can I," Mimi agreed. "I'll race ya!" Mimi shouted once the idea popped into her childish mind, sprinting off.

Roger laughed and chased after her. A long night was now preordained.

x-x-x

**REVIEW!** pretty please?


End file.
